


Payment

by equalsMCsquare



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalsMCsquare/pseuds/equalsMCsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever shipmate must pay his dues somehow, and Will just doesn't have any money. Good thing The Code made provisions for that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Code

“You sick twisted bastard,” I spat with as much venom as I could, given the circumstances.

“As old Barbossa would have said, ‘That be the code, laddy.’”

Jack could act as nonchalant as he’d like, but I knew the manipulative prick was bending the rules in his favor. Not that that’s unusual. The only unusual thing about this situation was that I wasn’t altogether opposed to these new ‘guidelines’ either.

Elizabeth’s face paled, but she held her composure, readying herself for what she is sure I will decide. But she’s about to be as surprised as the rest of them.

“I have made my choice. Take me. Not Elizabeth. To pay our way onto the ship.”

“You will pay for the both of you?” Asks Jack. His raised eyebrow might have indicated curiosity, if it weren’t for the maniacal glint in his eye, which gave him more the appearance of a shark zeroing in on it’s prey.

“I believe that’s what I said,” I grind out.

“Splendid! Now you and your lady love will be required to sign this here contract binding you to me for 3 hours every Saturday night, to do with as I please. Oh, and speaking of lady love, will someone please shut her up?”

Elizabeth had been making a ruckus in the background, and the silence was extremely pointed as a beefy hand clapped over her mouth. She glared daggers at Jack, and if I were him, I would’ve feared putting a quill and ink in her hands, for she would’ve killed him with any projectile.

“Erm, a lady’s signature is hardly binding. Why don’t you sign for the both of you, Master Turner?”

Jack needed no work done. His quarters were cleaned, his crew handled the ship. What he wanted was some entertainment.

So I was signing off my body to that cause.


	2. Walk

The rest of the crew leered at me, as Jack ordered Elizabeth to be thrown into the dungeons. I wasn’t worried about her. No man on this ship would do anything to harm her. Too much work for a payoff they could get cheap and willingly at every port.

As it was, only I heard the break at the end of Jack’s voice. He licked his lips, and I wetted mine. I allowed myself a smirk, knowing it was me who had such an effect on the Captain.

He unexpectedly grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, and my handcuffs and leg weights clanked loudly against the wood. I purposely dragged my feet. Not to avoid what was coming, but simply to drive him a little madder. After all, he had been waiting a long, long time for this.

“C’mon,” he grunted quietly into my ear. Already his voice had lost it’s trademark playfulness, and had deepened into a deeper, rougher timbre.

“Yes Captain.”

He made a noise in the back of his throat, half hum, half moan.

“Why Captain, if I had had any idea you were this easily aroused, I would’ve started calling you that much earlier,” I said in my silkiest voice, barely concealing my laughter at how perfectly everything had turned out.

“Quiet.”

We had reached his quarters. He took out his key, and I could see his hands were shaking. To be fair, my hands would be shaking if I had to do anything with them besides keeping them limply in cuffs. I told him just as much.

“Get a handle on that then. You’ll be doing much more with them in just a moment.”

“Provided you can get the door open, or course.”

He glared at me. I’d pay for that jab, but it was worth it. Jack and I both knew who was really in control of this situation, and that’s just the way we liked it.


	3. He Melts

The door had hardly closed behind him when I roughly grabbed two fistfuls of his several collared jackets, and slammed him backwards into it. The glass tinkled, and the wood creaked, but neither of us paid it any heed. Not only did we have each other right where we wanted to be, but no could stop us now. Bliss.

I watched his face long enough to watch his pupils dilate with lust and the lids half close before I claimed his lips as my own. It was rough, animalistic, like everything else between us. Our tongues plundered aimlessly, in search of something neither of us could identify. I tasted whisky, ocean air, and something uniquely Jack. When had he last shaved? When had I last shaved? The friction between our stubble drew my attention to the friction much farther below our mouths, and I made to reach downwards.

Clank.

The sound of my chains drew our attention away from each other for a split seconds, and I used the time to turn my attention to his pulse point. I sucked and I licked and I bit, and Jack made a near strangled coughing noise. I chuckled, which sent tremors to his pulse and he groaned. Deep, hearty, manly. Nothing held back. I kissed the bruised skin tenderly, before turning my eyes back up to his.

“Are you planning to remove these chains at any point this evening?”

“Eventually. Or maybe not. They add a certain je ne sais quoi, wouldn’t you say?”

I refrained from rolling my eyes. The thing about Jack was that it was so very important to keep him silent to fully enjoy him. But I liked the idea enough, and it really wasn’t worth ruining the moment over, so I set about keeping him from speaking again.

As my hands were out of commission, I left the task of clothing removal to him, and I focused on devouring every part of his skin I could see. Ears, neck, collarbone, and slowly more and more.

I would venture to say that we were so entirely tangled up, it took us the entire first hour to get fully undressed. From there, we could really get started.


End file.
